


Unbelievable

by redskiez



Series: TobiDei Week 2018 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Anniversary, Artist Deidara, Established Relationship, Flowers, Kama Sutra, M/M, Police, Police Officer Obito, TobiDei - Freeform, TobiDei Week, TobiDei Week 2018, obidei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16203722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: For their anniversary, Deidara prepared something special for the two of them to do.





	Unbelievable

**Author's Note:**

> This is beta'd by Dani__ATN.
> 
> For TobiDei Week 2018 - Day 6. Kamasutra position.

“Hey,” Sasuke greets.

Obito looks up from his work and smiles at the kid. “Hey,” he says. “In for theft again?”

Sasuke clicks his tongue, looks away for a second, and then looks back. “No,” he says, “just here to tour the place while my older brother gets ready to get off work. Are you going to a special place tonight?”

Obito raises an eyebrow. “How did you know?” he asks.

Sasuke jerks his chin at Obito. “You never wear a tie to work,” says Sasuke. “Itachi says so.”

He lets out a laugh, dropping his pen and touching his tie. “You’re right,” says Obito. “Very observant of your brother. I am, indeed, going to someplace special tonight.”

“A date?” Sasuke asks, grinning like the child he is.

“A date,” Obito nods, feigning seriousness.

“Wow,” says Sasuke. “Is she hot?”

“He’s very hot,” says Obito.

“Oh, nice,” Sasuke blinks. He looks down at his fingers and then looks back up. “I hope you have fun with your boyfriend.”

“I hope so too,” Obito says. “Go to your brother, now. You’re not supposed to be running around like this.”

“Everyone here knows me, anyway,” Sasuke complains but he slinks away almost immediately after.

Obito watches as the kid walks away. He continues to watch absentmindedly as he interacts with the other police officers, chattering about this and that. He can’t really see what they’re saying. Obito looks down at his phone and presses on the home button. The locked screen reveals that it is almost time for him to get off work.

Tonight is an important night. Obito is getting nervous just thinking about it. He double-checks again if he has the message for the flowers and then he locks his phone once more.

“Nervous?”

Obito looks up to find his boss leaning over his desk. “Yeah,” he says to Madara.

“You know,” Madara says, “I never thought you two would get together when I sent you out to give him a warning.”

“I never thought he would text me by mistake,” Obito replies and the two of them let out a round of laughter. “The whole thing is so surreal,” he says after.

“Well,” Madara says, “sometimes life can be like that. It’s unpredictable. That’s why movies have these plot-lines. I’m certain those stories have happened before.”

“Not to a lot of people,” Obito says.

“That’s true,” Madara replies. He flicks his wrist and checks the time and tells Obito, “Maybe you can get off early. You look like you’re about to die from your nerves.”

“Really?” Obito asks, hopeful at first and then a little wary. “Really?” he asks again, reaching up to fix his tie.

“Yes, really,” Madara says. “Don’t worry, you look fine. You just look a little nervous.”

“Do you think he’ll laugh at me?” Obito asks.

“For what? For being nervous?” Madara says and then he laughs. “He’s still a teenager to me,” he says after he’s done, “So I think he would definitely laugh, but you’re his boyfriend for five years now, which is why I think you would know perfectly well how he would react. Don’t fret, kiddo.”

“Alright, boss,” Obito says and then the two of them laugh once more. Madara gives Obito a reassuring pat on the shoulder and points toward the exit, telling him to leave whenever he feels like it and walks away.

Obito huffs, trying to calm his nerves. He breathes in deeply and then exhales out of his mouth. He keeps on doing so until he feels a little bit more clear-headed and until his heart isn’t racing a million miles per minute. Obito sports an uneasy smile and nods to himself before picking up his phone, his keys, and his wallet. He shoves all of them into his pockets. He reaches for his jacket and puts it on, tugging at the bottom and swiping the front to make sure he looks as smart as he can be before heading out of the building.

He heads to the florist’s first. Obito glances at his phone to make sure he’s at the right place before he turns off his engine and gets out of the car. He heads toward the store, small and discreet as it is, and steps inside. The store is what he imagines a flower shop to look like — he rarely goes into one of these. There had been no reason to.

The owner of the store is busying herself behind the counter and doesn’t even seem to notice that he’s there. He clears his throat and jumps a little at the soft “oh!’ that she lets out and gives her a little wave when she finally sees him.

“Hello!” the girl says. “How may I help you?”

This store was recommended to him by his best friend. He spoke only praises of this place and he mentioned offhadedly that it is run by a friend of his old students. He can barely remember the most cherished of the three of Kakashi’s students so he is hopeless in remembering this girl’s name, but there is something very distinct about her.

She looks eerily similar to Deidara.

“Uh,” Obito says and then squints at her apron. What must be her name is etched onto the top right corner, right on top of her breast. “Are you Ino?” he asks.

“Why, yes,” Ino says. “That’s me. How may I help you?”

“I’m here to pick up an order,” Obito replies. He takes his phone out, unlocks it, and fishes out the message that was sent to him two weeks ago. He turns the phone over and lets her look at the numbers in the gray message bubble.

“Ah!” Ino says and she clasps her hands together. “The special order,” she says and Obito has no idea what she’s talking about. “For an anniversary,” she clarifies after noting the expression on his face.

“Right,” Obito says. He puts his phone back into his pocket when she turns to gather the flowers.

She styles and wraps them up neatly. Obito tries to peek over the counter to see her work, but he gives up pretty soon when he has no idea what in the world she’s doing. She finishes it with a rope and a sparkly-looking ribbon and hands it over to him, bowing lightly.

“Thanks,” Obito says when he takes the bouquet.

“I know you picked some of these flowers,” Ino says quickly. Obito stops mid-turn to look back at her. “But I added and changed a few things,” says Ino, “to make it more appealing and convey the right message.”

“Right,” says Obito.

She goes on to list the names of the flowers. Obito gaps at her, unable to process any of the names of the flowers and their meanings. He just picked these because they looked nice on the webpage.

“Thanks,” Obito says when she seems like she’s finished.

“No problem!” Ino says, beaming a little too much for his liking.

Obito offers her a weak smile and leaves the store.

He puts the bouquet in the passenger’s seat and shuts the door next to him. He sighs loudly and leans his head back, raising his hands to massage his heels against his eyes. Once he’s feeling just a little bit better, he reaches for his phone and checks his messages.

Deidara hasn’t written yet. He wonders if everything’s okay. He taps into the message box and as he gets ready to write a message, he notices that Deidara is writing too.

“ _Home yet?_ ” Deidara asks.

“ _On my way,_ ” Obito replies. He waits a few moments before he sends, “ _Are you going to make dinner?_ ”

“ _I thought you wanted to,_ ” Deidara follows the message with a bunch of winking emojis with their tongues out.

“ _Where are you then?_ ”

“ _On my way home from the gallery,_ ” Deidara sends.

Obito checks the time and then he writes, “ _See you at home._ ”

“ _See you._ ”

Deidara doesn’t work very close to Obito’s apartment. He appreciates the guy coming over to spend time with him anyway, even when he was still in school.

In fact, with the amount of time Deidara had spent at his place before his graduation, he sort of just moved himself in — permanently after school was out.

Obito presses the ignition button and the car rumbles to life. He pulls away from his parking spot and heads home.

The apartment is just as he left it, if not a little bit messier from Deidara’s trampling, and turns on the lights while he kicks the door shut behind him. Obito tosses his keys on the counter and he steps on his heels. He leans down to put his shoes neatly into a corner.

He steps up into the hallway and, after placing the flowers in the living room, makes a beeline toward the kitchen. Obito turns on the light — carelessly now since he has another set of income to support the place — and opens the fridge. It’s still stuffed with the ingredients he had bought yesterday.

Deidara has a habit of eating all of his food late into the night. He doesn’t have a working schedule, what with being a freelance artist and social media user and all. All of it goes over Obito’s head but he doesn’t really mind, as long as Deidara is pursuing his dreams.

He takes out all the groceries and places them on the kitchen counter. As he puts them out neatly and searches for the cabinets for the appropriate pots and pans, he tries to recall his grandmother’s words to him.

“Pay attention, Obito,” his grandmother would say when she tries to teach him how to cook. “You’re going to need this in the future.”

Yeah, he really does.

Obito sighs and scratches his head, waving his hand in front of his face when a few strands of hair fall. Damn, he’s getting old, huh?

He starts to prepare for the meal, thinking of making one of his grandmother’s signature dishes. He doesn’t know what it’s called, only remembering that it’s made with a bunch of tofu and eggs.

He hopes Deidara likes it.

Obito rarely cooks, which is fairly evident with the lack of food in his fridge. Deidara had commented on this once or twice when he came over — and eventually moved in — to his place but Obito has always shrugged it off.

Deidara used to bring home food from FamilyMart, things that are expiring soon and other things that his manager had allowed him to take. Obito always thanks him — and makes it clear that he appreciates it — but repeatedly tells him that there’s no need to take care of someone like him.

“I’m a college student,” Deidara had said, “and I still eat better than you, yeah. If I don’t take care of you, then who will?”

He never thought he would live past the age of twenty-five. Obito had shrugged at his words and let Deidara feed him for the rest of his employment at FamilyMart.

He covers the pot with a lid and lets the food steam. Obito moves to plate the rest of the food — fish, vegetables, scrambled eggs, and a mixed dish of vegetables and meat — and puts them on the dining table.

His phone chimes on the counter.

Obito hurries to check the pot — the fire likes to get finicky sometimes — and then cleans his hands on a towel. He hurries back to the counter and checks his phone.

“ _Off the bus,_ ” Deidara sends. “ _Should be home in five. There better be food._ ”

“ _There’s enough food to feed an entire royal family,_ ” Obito types.

“ _Good because this princess is fucking hungry._ ”

Obito smiles to himself and maybe even laughs a little. He sends Deidara a kissing face emoji and receives a heart in return.

He locks his phone and places it back on the counter.

Obito heads back to the kitchen and checks on the pot. It’s fine. He heads to the living room and turns on the light — it gets dark pretty soon nowadays — and grabs the bouquet. He looks it over.

There are a few dents here and there — he’s not the most gentle being — but he shrugs and thinks that Deidara wouldn’t mind. In fact, he worries that Deidara wouldn’t care about the flowers at all. He doesn’t strike Obito as someone who would like flowers.

“Argh,” Obito says to himself and straightens the bow on the bouquet. Whatever, he got it already. If Deidara doesn’t like it, he’ll just see it in the trash next week.

He places the flowers back down gently and heads to the kitchen again.

The tofu is still steaming.

Obito heads back to grab his phone and hears Deidara walk down the hall.

He heads back to the kitchen. Food’s still fine. He hears the gate unlock and slide open, and then he hears the main door open and close.

“I’m home,” Deidara calls out.

Obito pokes his head out of the kitchen door and says, “Welcome home. The food’s almost done.”

“Mm,” Deidara hums, putting down his things here and there — he really likes this place — and looks over the dining table. “Smells great, hm.”

“Of course, it does,” Obito says, ducking back into the kitchen. He grabs a towel and lifts the lid with it. A bunch of steam floats to his face and he makes a face. The tofu looks done. He puts the lid away and turns off the fire and the boiling water stops being so loud.

“Had fun at work?” Deidara asks. He sounds like he’s seated at the table already.

“So much fun,” Obito replies. “You know nothing happens at the station.”

“You used to have a lot more fun, hm,” Deidara says. Obito can hear the smirk. He plates the tofu and drizzles it in sauce.

Obito grabs two bowls and heads out to the dining room.

“I definitely used to,” Obito replies as he sets the plate and the bowls down, “and then you decided we should go steady.”

“Uh,” Deidara says as he accepts his bowl, standing up to press on the rice cooker. “I think you said that part wrong. _You_ were the one who wanted to go steady, hm.”

“Was I?” Obito tilts his head.

“Definitely,” Deidara replies. He fills his bowl up with rice and then reaches for Obito’s bowl. Obito utters a quiet “thanks” and hands it over.

“If I did say it,” Obito says when he takes back his bowl. “It’s because I love you very much.”

“Ew,” Deidara replies, shutting the rice cooker and placing the ladle back on the top. He grabs his chopsticks and the two of them smile at each other and begin their meal.

“Hm,” Deidara makes a sound of appreciation and surprise. “You’re actually good at cooking, hm.”

“Am I?” Obito asks.

“Somehow,” Deidara says. “When was the last time you spent more than half an hour in the kitchen, yeah?”

“Uh,” Obito says, tapping his chin in mock concentration. “Like, two days ago? You couldn’t walk ten steps to our room, apparently.”

“I have needs and you’re good with what you have,” Deidara says, shrugging.

Obito grins at him. “So you like the food?”

“Love the food,” Deidara says. “We should stop eating out more and have you cook for us all the time, yeah.”

Obito scoffs and shakes his head. “No way,” he says. “I don’t usually get off work this early.”

“Really?” Deidara asks.

“I mean,” Obito says, “it’s different every time, right? It depends on if there are things going on.”

“Sure,” Deidara says.

Obito grins at him and leans over to press a kiss on his cheek.

“Ew,” Deidara says.

“Love you,” Obito says. “I burnt half of the eggs.”

“Goddamn it,” Deidara says. “You can’t even make eggs? What about this?” he gestures to the tofu.

“Old family recipe,” Obito says. “Grandma used to make it for me. I might have forgotten a few secret ingredients but the sauce is definitely perfect.”

Deidara turns and looks at Obito. There’s a strange look in his eyes.

“It’s because it’s store-bought,” Obito says.

Deidara laughs and the two of them continue to eat.

They drift from topic to topic as they finish the rest of the meal, picking at the fish and scooping up a bunch of the tofu and the eggs. Obito almost forgets about the flowers when Deidara mentions something about flowers at the gallery.

“Oh!” Obito says.

“What is it?” Deidara asks.

“Nothing,” Obito says hurriedly and scoops the rest of the rice into his mouth. He wipes his mouth clean and hurries away. He grabs the bouquet and leans against the opening to the living room. “Close your eyes, honey!” Obito calls out.

“I don’t like your surprises!” Deidara shouts back.

“This one you’ll like for sure!” Obito says.

“Fine!” Deidara says. “I have them closed, hm.”

Obito grins and walks out. He stops in front of Deidara and holds out the flowers. “Okay, you can open them now,” he says.

Before he does, Deidara says, “It’s flowers and I’m going to pretend that I’m surprised you got them, hm.”

Obito laughs when Deidara does an over-dramatic gasp, reaching out and taking the bouquet from Obito’s hands. “Wow,” Deidara says, fawning over the petals. “They’re so beautiful and so nicely ordered. I’m so glad that I have a sweet and thoughtful boyfriend like you, yeah.”

“Come on, Deidara,” Obito says, reaching out and patting his shoulder. “Be serious. Do you like them or not?”

“They’re flowers,” Deidara says, turning the bouquet this way and that to look at all of the flowers.

“They are,” Obito says, nerves beginning to prick at his seams.

“They’re beautiful, really,” Deidara replies. Obito lets out a breath and smiles. “But where are we going to put them, yeah?” Deidara asks.

“Well,” Obito says and then he trails off. “Somewhere,” he tries.

“Great,” says Deidara. “You don’t have a vase, yeah.”

“I used to,” Obito says. “But I gave it away because I didn’t need it anymore.”

“Don’t get another vase,” Deidara says. “I think I’ll admire it as long as they’re alive, hm.”

“Is this something about how life is short again?” Obito asks.

“Are you going to give me shit if it is?” Deidara asks.

“Not on our anniversary day,” Obito says.

“Then yes,” Deidara says, “it is because life is short. They’re in pretty colors, too. Like fire, yeah.”

“I know what you love,” Obito says.

“Do the flower types have different meanings?” Deidara asks.

“Sure,” says Obito. “They mean things. The florist told me.”

“What do they mean?” Deidara asks.

“Things,” Obito says.

“Cute,” Deidara says.

“Verily,” says Obito. He leans forward and kisses Deidara. Deidara returns the kiss and mumbles “happy five year anniversary” somewhere between those feather kisses. Obito mumbles it back.

Deidara gives him a mischievous smile after they part and he walks to the other room to set the bouquet away. While Deidara is away, Obito moves to clear the dining table and places the empty dishes into the sink. He wipes the table down and tosses the towel near the sink as well.

Deidara leans against the kitchen door and says, “Hey, come over here for a second, hm.”

Obito hums and meanders his way over to Deidara, wrapping his arms around his hips and leaning down to plant a kiss on his lips. Deidara kisses him back, humming in return.

He yelps when Obito squeezes his butt and Obito laughs, breaking the kiss. “What did you want again?” Obito asks, a little breathless as he kneads the clothed flesh in his palm.

Deidara groans a little at the feeling and grins. “Come,” he says.

He tugs Obito’s tie and leads him to their bedroom. Deidara’s laptop is open on the side of their bed.

“What is this?” Obito asks, stopping by the side of the bed.

Deidara doesn’t say anything. He just crawls on to the bed — sensually, might he add — and lays down on his side, across the bed, and lifts one leg again and again as if it is a giant maw.

“Are you trying to seduce me?” Obito asks with a chuckle.

“Is it working?” says Deidara.

“Tell me what you have planned,” says Obito.

“Come here,” Deidara says and crooks his finger.

Obito follows obediently, the mattress dipping with his weight as he crawls toward Deidara on his hands and knees. He’s careful with the space, not wanting to knock anything over.

“What is it?” Obito says, his voice dropping an octave as he leans down to press a gentle kiss on Deidara’s shoulder. He moves up slowly, scattering kisses whenever he feels like it.

Deidara hums, content-sounding, and gestures toward the monitor. Obito doesn’t look at it.

“Can we try something different tonight?” Deidara asks.

“Yes,” says Obito without hesitation.

Deidara hums again, rolling on to his back and wrapping his arms around Obito’s neck. He gives a single tug and Obito goes down with him willingly, meeting him half-way in a passionate kiss.

They break only when they have to and Obito moves to press a kiss on Deidara’s neck. He smirks when he feels Deidara quiver beneath him before he nips at the flesh, nodding along to Deidara’s weak protest about how it’s too high and that he has to go to the gallery tomorrow.

He continues to bite at his neck as Deidara twists to grab his laptop.

“What’re you doing?” Obito mutters into Deidara’s skin.

“Look,” Deidara says, sounding absolutely delicious, and pulls the laptop closer.

Obito peers up at the screen, not bothering to detach himself from Deidara’s neck, and notes the figures on the screen. “What is that?” he asks.

“Something new,” says Deidara. He shakes himself and Obito reluctantly moves his face from Deidara’s neck — though not without giving it a few more licks — to lean closer to the screen.

“What’s going on?” he asks as he takes note of the title of the webpage. Kamasutra positions. He thinks he has heard of it before but its meaning escapes him at the moment. “These look tough,” he says when he finally processes what he’s looking at.

“It’s something new,” Deidara says and he makes a hand motion in front of the screen. “You can pick one, yeah.”

“I get to pick?” Obito asks, pretending to be shocked that Deidara is letting him do something willingly for once. He laughs when Deidara slaps him lightly on the arm and he studies the pictures.

There are numerous figures doing very complicated positions. He spies one that involves the two of them against the wall and he shudders at the thought of being mildly uncomfortable. Obito continues to scan through the images, not really impressed with anything, and Deidara scrolls occasionally when he asks him to.

“What about that one?” Obito asks, finally picking one. He presses himself against Deidara as he lets him look over the description.

“Harmony,” Deidara reads and then he makes a sound that indicates he is not pleased at all. “Isn’t this just missionary?”

“What?” Obito says. “I like missionary.”

“Boring, hm,” says Deidara and he turns his head to face Obito. “Pick another one.”

“Fine,” Obito says and he reaches out this time, tapping on the trackpad and trying to find something that isn’t _boring_ yet at the same time not completely ridiculous.

He settles on one that’s similar to the one he picked earlier and tells Deidara to look it over.

“Isn’t it just the same as the other one?” Deidara says but he nonetheless gives it a look. “Hm,” he hums and looks at the description. “I guess we can try that, hm,” he says.

“Yeah?” Obito asks and he gives him a kiss.

“Hm,” Deidara hums into Obito’s mouth.

Obito reaches out and pushes Deidara’s laptop a little further away, not wanting to accidentally knock the thing over — laptops are deceptively expensive — and he manhandles Deidara to put him on the center of the bed — it’s not a very big bed, it only housed Obito for the majority of its lifespan, after all.

They begin to claw at each other’s clothes, giving each other kisses here and there whenever they feel like it. When Deidara is down to his undershirt — somehow, the kid never has a habit of wearing underpants — Obito reaches down to grope his ass.

“Pervert, hm,” Deidara laughs into Obito’s mouth, lapping at his busted lip afterward.

“You like that,” Obito mutters back.

He doesn’t let Deidara respond and plunges his tongue into Deidara’s mouth. Deidara hums but it quickly turns into a groan when Obito grinds his hips against Deidara’s.

“Take off your pants,” Deidara says and Obito can feel his fingernails scrape against his naked back. His breath hitches a bit at the feeling.

Obito reluctantly lets go of Deidara’s plump ass and moves to undo his belt and unzip his pants. He kicks them off his legs and tosses them somewhere to his left — it makes a dull noise when it hits the wall — and he leans back down to recapture Deidara’s mouth into his.

“Satisfied?” Obito asks, rolling his hips against Deidara’s again and the two of them moan in unison.

“Stay focused,” says Deidara, not sounding like he’s focused at all.

“I am,” Obito replies, equally as distracted.

He has the sense to reach down and grab Deidara, giving him a few useless strokes because he’s already hard against his leg. Deidara’s hips buck a few times at the sensation but he eventually manages to force Obito to let him go.

“Come on,” Deidara says and Obito pulls back a little, grunting sadly. He reaches for the lube they put on the nightstand and he pours a generous amount on his fingers. He rubs the lubricant around and then he pokes his fingers against Deidara’s entrance.

Deidara moans and swirls his hips, obviously trying to get Obito to slip his fingers in. He teases Deidara for a while until he gets annoyed. Obito laughs and leans down, planting a kiss on the skin between Deidara’s hole and his balls just as he pushes two fingers in.

His boyfriend’s reaction is instant. Obito has the mind to push Deidara’s hips down and prevent him from bucking too wildly.

He thrusts his fingers in and out for a bit until Deidara’s hole feels loose enough. He scissors his fingers as he litters kisses on Deidara’s thighs and even sometimes on his dick.

Among the little sounds that Deidara makes, he hears a soft grunt and Obito moves to crook his fingers upward, pushing against the flesh and feeling for Deidara’s favorite spot.

It doesn’t take him too long to find it.

Obito loves hearing Deidara make noises for him. They sound so perfect and so pure. He presses against Deidara’s prostate — hard — one last time before he pulls his fingers out, pleased to see Deidara leaking all over himself.

Obito reaches down to give himself a few strokes too, unable to withstand the sight of such an attractive person laid out in front of him. Deidara’s chest rises and falls rapidly as he watches Obito stroke himself through hooded eyes.

“Come on,” Deidara says breathlessly, raising his legs and Obito tosses the bottle of lube to grab them, hoisting them up and laying them on his shoulders. Deidara has the audacity to blush despite all that they’ve just done and everything that they did in the past five years.

Obito chuckles low in his throat and moves on to lick at the spot on Deidara’s neck again. “This is like yoga,” he mutters a little bit later.

“Thank goodness I’m naturally flexible, yeah,” Deidara breathes and he drags his nails down Obito’s back as emphasis.

“Damn,” Obito says underneath his breath — Deidara can still hear him loud and clear given that he said it right next to his ear — and he moves a little to glance over at the laptop screen. “How do we do this?” he asks.

“Follow the instructions,” says Deidara.

“That’s very helpful,” Obito replies.

Deidara moves his hips and Obito grunts when the head of his cock rubs up against Deidara’s balls. He reaches down to grab himself and Deidara.

“Follow the instructions,” Deidara says again, his breathing coming in shorter bursts.

Obito stares at the picture for a few moments more before he tries to recreate it. Deidara is completely helpless in the situation and only lays there as Obito manhandles his limbs. He even has to smack his hand away from his prick so that Deidara would stop stroking himself.

He manages to bend Deidara in half, leaning down and grinning manically. He grabs Deidara’s hands and gestures vaguely for him to grab his own ankles.

Obito grinds himself against Deidara’s rump, held in the air by this position. Deidara throws his head back and can barely suppress his sounds as he tries to kick at Obito’s head.

“Get on with it,” he manages to breathe out.

“I want to kiss you,” Obito says but he cannot do so.

“I don’t want you to kiss me, hm,” Deidara says, kicking him again. “I want you to _fuck_ me.”

Obito lets out a grunt in acknowledgement and he grabs the bottle of lube that he tossed somewhere — it takes him a few tries and a lot of patting around to find it — and he slathers himself completely.

He tosses the bottle again — he shouldn’t do that, really — and leans all of his weight on his right arm to position himself against Deidara’s slick entrance.

“Ready?” Obito asks.

“Hm,” Deidara hums and then it turns into a long moan when Obito pushes himself deep inside.

“Oh,” says Deidara, completely in awe as Obito seems to just keep on pushing. They really aren’t lying about the whole “deeper penetration” thing.

Obito grunts. It feels different than entering Deidara normally and he welcomes the change, feeling himself twitch at the same but different sensations. He rolls his hips once and he sees Deidara screw his eyes shut tight.

“Good?” Obito manages to grunt out.

“Yeah,” Deidara breathes.

“Mm,” he groans and then he continues to roll his hips.

“Oh,” Deidara says again. “That’s deep.”

“Yeah?” Obito says and he keeps on doing it until Deidara kicks at his head again.

“Move.”

Obito laughs — it’s more of a breath, he thinks, because he just can’t really find it in himself to take deep breaths right now — and secures his hands on either side of Deidara’s head. He waits just a few more moments, just enough to make Deidara feel annoyed again, and he begins to thrust.

It’s harder to move like this but it doesn’t take long for Obito to get the rhythm of it. He digs his knees into the mattress to put more strength in his thrusts, earning himself a guttural moan every time.

There isn’t much else he can do while they are locked in this position. Obito’s hands scrape uselessly against the bedsheets as he tries to force himself to go deeper, Deidara making those sweet little noises in his throat every time he tries.

Deidara moves his hands from his ankles to the side, digging his nails into the meat of Obito’s shoulders. “Harder,” he breathes out between moans before whatever else he might say melts away with another noise of pleasure.

Obito chuckles, shivering a bit at the stinging pain Deidara’s nails are causing him, and he swirls his hips once, then twice. It must be hitting all the right places because Deidara tosses his head back, throat bared, as he shouts his pleasure.

He likes Deidara. A lot.

He looks down, watching himself pull out of Deidara’s entrance and disappear inside of him with each thrust. He shakes his head a little, overcome with something primal, and begins to really put his back into it. Obito has to slow his thrusts but it’s all worth it when he sees Deidara jolt with each movement. Obito marvels at the sight, watching the pretty blush spread from Deidara’s face all the way down to his chest.

Obito leans forward a little, bending Deidara even more, and says, “Do you like that?”

“You fucking idiot,” Deidara sputters, scraping his nails against Obito’s shoulders.

He thinks that means “yes.”

With one particularly deep thrust, Deidara shouts once and he reaches for Obito’s face. “Wait, stop,” he says.

“Hm?” Obito grunts out and he struggles to keep himself still. He rams in deep and, against all his instincts, he stops himself from pulling out again. He lets out a long groan at that and unconsciously tries to bully his way in deeper.

Deidara moans, slapping at his face a little. “Stop,” he says. “I’m going to come, yeah.”

“Isn’t that good?” Obito asks dumbly.

“I want to come with you,” Deidara replies.

“So sweet,” Obito mumbles. “Why can’t we come together every other day?”

Deidara doesn’t answer him. He just lies there, fingers still digging into his skin as his eyes are screwed shut. His breathing is stuttering but it’s obvious that he’s trying to control it. Obito focuses on himself, too, trying to distract himself from the warm, tight heat surrounding his dick.

Periodically, Deidara’s passage would tighten around him and they would both groan in response.

“Okay,” says Deidara after a while.

Obito waits for a few seconds more before he begins to thrust again, groaning at the feeling once more. The drag is delicious — every time he pulls out, Deidara’s flesh follows him along, as if his body yearns for him to remain inside.

“Good?” Obito decides to ask mid-thrust.

Deidara’s response gets caught in a moan and he gets a kick to the side of the head. Obito laughs breathlessly — it’s more like wheezing — and he doubles his efforts, plowing harder and faster.

After a time, Deidara’s hands move again and instead of a sting on his shoulder, he feels fingers weave through his shorn hair — Deidara had laughed at old pictures of his long hair and absolutely _did not_ encourage him to grow it out again — and a sharp tug.

He hears Deidara make a sound that sounds like the beginning of a word and then he becomes tight around him. Obito grunts at both the pain on his head and the pressure on his erection. He struggles to pull out as Deidara tightens around him but he forces his way in and out anyway.

“Ah, fuck,” he hears Deidara say and then the pain on his head intensifies.

“Ah!” Deidara says again.

Obito gathers a bunch of the bedsheets into his fists and he tries his best to finish. He knows Deidara would let him know how sore he is afterward if he doesn’t.

He bows his head, glancing between them again and half-listening to Deidara’s soft “ah, ah, ah”s.

“Obito,” says Deidara, a soft breath, “come. Inside.”

Obito gives one last thrust and forces himself to go as deep as he can. He pushes Deidara’s hip upward and then he lets go.

“Oh,” Deidara moans long and loud, echoing Obito’s drawn-out groan. “That’s so fucking deep,” he chokes out, entrance fluttering around him.

Obito gives one last, weak thrust before he pulls out, huffing as he lays Deidara’s legs back down. He flops down beside Deidara to catch his breath.

Deidara hums contently, raising his arms to stretch them and turning to his side. He lets out a soft grunt as he does but he quiets down when he presses a hand on Obito’s chest.

Obito smiles at him, reaching out to place a hand on Deidara’s cheek.

“Hey,” says Obito.

“Hi,” Deidara replies.

“Good?”

“Stop asking questions with obvious answers, yeah,” Deidara says, reaching down with his other hand to scrape up the seed on his stomach. Obito watches him carefully.

He raises his stained fingers, bringing them to his lips and he watches intensely as Deidara’s soft pink tongue pokes out, lapping at his fingers until there’s nothing left.

Obito licks his lips and then he leans forward, pressing a bruising kiss on Deidara’s lips and tasting his bitter seed in his mouth.

They part and continue to breathe in the same air after a while. Obito turns his head and nuzzles his nose against Deidara’s, earning himself a soft laugh.

“I love you,” says Obito.

“I love you, too, yeah,” says Deidara.

**Author's Note:**

> For the sixth day of TobiDei week. Second to last day! Sad to see that this week is ending already.
> 
> If you couldn't tell, this is set five years after the fics _I'm Coming After You_ and _Speed of Love_. And also, yes, I forgot the name of the sex position they ended up doing. Maybe if you look from 'Harmony,' I'm sure it'll come up under 'similar positions.'
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it and if you did (or didn't), please remember to leave a comment telling me why (or why not)!
> 
> If you haven't already, you should follow me on [Tumblr](http://redskiez.net/) (redskiez.net). I post updates, drawings, and cats on there. I will also answer any and all asks, so if you have any questions or requests, you can send them to me through Tumblr! My inbox is always open.
> 
> Did you know that I have a [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/redskiez)? You can go to ko-fi.com/redskiez to buy me a coffee!


End file.
